Hating to Love You
by Sailor Psychotic
Summary: When Sesshomaru accidently gets a human girl pregnant, he immediantly sets out to terminate her. But the girl runs to Inuyasha for safety. How will he deal with this unfortunate development? InuxKag, SessxOC?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hope you like this new series of mine! I wanted to see what would happen to Sesshomaru in the darkest of situations (For him at least) **

**P.S I don't like my title but I can't think of a better one... Any ideas? Reviews appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters or anythiing like that.**

**Prologue**

The great Sesshomaru, coldest assassin in the nation, Lord of the Western Lands, owner of a moderately-sized castle and full-demon employees, was very confused. Light shown through the windows of his chamber, blinding him with their intensity. He remembered the last night vaguely, namely the fact that he returned the injured Rin to her chambers, before retiring with a large brew of sake.

It was a guilty pleasure of his, something to help calm his nerves. After all, this had been the second time Naraku had tried to use Rin against him. That couldn't be allowed to happen again. Sesshomaru grimaced as he once again warned himself that the closer he got to Rin, the more danger came to her. It was always that way with humans. They were so…

Hmm… At one point in time Sesshomaru would easily have been able to say 'weak'. But humans weren't, not really. He had seen that, in the way that Rin faced danger to help him. She was possibly one of the strongest humans he'd ever met, albeit a young one. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, and instantly regretted it when a wave of pain washed over him. His heightened demonic senses only made the hangover worse.

But he'd been trying to lengthen the bond between Rin and him, hadn't he? That was why he'd given her a human nursemaid, to reintroduce humans to Rin. The woman was a healing priestess, not a very strong one, but with enough power to keep Sesshomaru's demon employees from bothering her. She was kind and patient, perfect for dealing with Rin's shyness around humans.

Rin trusted her now, enough that she would talk to the miko on a regular basis, when they were staying at the castle. It had been a bonus that the woman could heal. Rin's injuries weren't horrible, but she needed some medical attention to keep her wounds from getting infected. She had a sprained wrist, as well.

The Demon Lord turned over in his bed, stifling a moan, and almost jumped in surprise. But of course, the great Sesshomaru would never allow himself to do something like that. Across from him, her face pale in the early morning's light, was the human miko! She was lying in his bed as if she belonged there, sleeping soundly. _'What the hell did I do last night?!'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He silently cursed his lack of awareness of his surroundings. Sesshomaru sat up, his long, silvery-white hair whispering over the covers. Then, he _did _jump in surprise, although he concealed it very well. He, along with the woman, he presumed, were naked. He once again cursed himself, before quickly going to the dressing chamber adjacent to his bedroom.

He hastily dressed himself, thanking the heavens that his annoying retainer, Jaken, had not come to check on him. Wearing only a simple kimono, so he could mange the ties on his own (which had taken lots of practice, considering his lack of a left hand), he drew himself up to his full height. He gathered the clothes of 'the woman', as he had begun to think of her as, and envisioned in his mind a quiet stream. Then, he thought of the beauty of a swift decapitation, straightforward and effective.

Finally, he approached the woman, still asleep on the bed, and unceremoniously dropped the pile of clothes on top of her. As she awoke, as surprised as he was, Sesshomaru noted, he said in his coldest, most monotone voice, "Needless to say, you are no longer needed here. You and your belongings will be out of this Sesshomaru's lands by midday." And then, without waiting for her reaction, he turned away from her and walked out of the room, his long hair sweeping behind him like a silver cape. Looking into a small mirror on the wall, he was satisfied to see that the woman was shocked, mouth hanging open like a lazy cow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Oh my god, what have I done?' _Kohana thought to herself, staring, disbelievingly, at the wad of clothes in her hand. She was a miko! A healer! She was supposed to be pure and graceful, to be a sign of hope against demons, a person for humans to look up to! And (If her guess was correct), she had just _slept_ with one! _'So much for being pure…'_ the disgruntled priestess thought, not that she _had_ been completely pure before.

Regardless, there was work to be done, so Kohana hastily packed up her things. She didn't have much to pack, because most of her belongings were at her small cottage in the woods. It was little more than a hut, really, with only a kitchen, a living area and a small bedroom. But it was a good house. Then, she left a note of apology in Rin's room, saying that she was sorry for her abrupt leave, and that she loved Rin very much and hoped she would forgive her. And finally, she left the estate, with all its grandeur.

Her head began to clear some more as she headed home, the effects of a sleeping potion gone wrong wearing off. Missing a vital herb, the potion had only made her dazed and confused, as well as slightly horny. It wasn't until she finally reached the hut that she was back to normal. She began to realize that she was feeling something else, deep inside… A thing that without her spiritual powers she would be unable to feel… But that was impossible! She could never become… But she felt it again, the sign of a fluttering life.

At once she realized that she and the unborn child were in terrible danger. After all, surely a demon with a good sense of smell would be able to sense the faint scent of a fertilized egg. What would Lord Sesshomaru do if he found out he had fathered a child? A _partially_ _human_ child? Looking down at her stomach, she thought, _'We're fucked, both literally and figuratively.' _

Now in a state of near-panic, she began packing everything she would need for her new journey. She had to get somewhere safe, somewhere _far_ away. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru kill her or the babe. But who would be stupid enough to stand between the great demon lord and his prey? Kohana smiled to herself as the answer dawned on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru growled quietly in frustration, for once allowing expression to bleed into his features. He was in his bedchamber again, and in a lesser person his attitude could be described as pouting. But, because Sesshomaru was _not_ a lesser person, it seemed as if he were only in deep thought. Yes, today was a bad day indeed. First, there was that woman. And then to top it off, Rin had been quiet all day. He knew she was sad about her nanny leaving. Any other child would be in tears. But not his Rin, _she _was stronger.

Regardless, it still pained him (Dare he admit it?) to see her upset. And as always, he took his frustrations out on Jaken, who was currently scrubbing the dungeons. Walking over to his bed, which had not been washed and remade, to his annoyance, he noticed a particular smell… His eyes widening, he cursed his stupidity. Now he would have to go visit the woman again. The shame of it all! At least he knew where her house was, or at least Rin did.

The woman would have to be exterminated. Yes, that would work out nicely. With his poison, there would be no more evidence then an empty house. No body to hide. And he could hire a new woman to watch his Rin. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. There was no way a _human_ girl could evade him. This would be too easy. His day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 2! The plot develops…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... (sad face) Well, not _yet... _(Evil laugh)**

**Chapter 1**

"Sit!" Cried the girl, her face the deep red of rage. Or maybe it was of embarrassment? Regardless, the white-haired hanyou plummeted into the water of the natural hot springs, yelling curses on the way down. Kagome, hiding behind a rock with her friend Sango, continued her assault.

"If you don't stop soon, he's going to drown," Sango noted indifferently. She watched as the air bubbles floating up to the surface began to decrease. It was only a slight disturbance in her day, because she had become used to such interruptions (Usually caused by a certain monk).

The dark-haired girl looked at Sango in disbelief. "Are you crazy? That's the 3rd time this week! I'm sick of not being able to bathe in peace and quiet!" She continued fuming, but her anger slowly lessened. The 'sits' were subdued.

Inuyasha popped out from the water, his face a nice shade of blue. From behind a tree, Miroku stepped out and laughed, before skillfully dodging Sango's Hiraikotsu. The hanyou glared at the woman, or rather, the air above the woman, before retaliating. "That's a nice way of thanking me for protecting you. I'm telling you, I've smelt traces of Sesshomaru all around! If you really want that bastard to tear you to shreds, then be my guest!" He said, turning around with a "Keh!"

Kagome gave a sigh, and walked around to the other side of the hot springs, where she could get dressed in private. Sango joined her. "And I told _you_, Inuyasha, that you're being paranoid! Why would he follow you around?" She asked. "He isn't after the Tetsusaiga anymore, so why?" Inuyasha winced, a little miffed about her certainty that Sesshomaru wouldn't give Inuyasha the time of day, when he heard a sound.

His ears perked up in interest, and he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Get behind me," He told Kagome as she stepped out of the bushes. "Someone's here…" Another sound, like a twig snapping, followed. Kagome, not following Inuyasha's orders, merely walked on.

"Once again, you're being paranoid! It's probably just a rabbit or a-" She stopped as a figure came into view. Inuyasha rushed forward, drawing the Tetsusaiga, before Kagome had the sense to cry out, "Sit boy!"

The hanyou face planted, making a perfect imprint in the ground. The figure backed away a bit, before losing its balance and sliding forward. Out of the shade of the trees, it was clear that the figure was only a young woman, probably just a bit older than Kagome. She looked tired and hungry, but most of all, worried. She had a sword on her hip, and wore pants for running instead of a traditional kimono. "Ano…" She began, "Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. "What's it to you?" He asked, baring his fangs. Rather than being frightened by the sharp teeth, the woman's face shown with relief, as she collapsed to her knees, her face wet with tears.

Confused, Inuyasha went towards the woman, who was the source of the Sesshomaru smell. Motioning for the others to stay behind him, he asked if she was alright. Looking up at him, the woman replied, "Of course! I'm better than fine! I'm fantastic!" She pulled herself to her feet before giving Inuyasha a huge hug. It was certainly unexpected. Kagome gaped, trying to hide her slight jealousy, Shippo rubbed his eyes in disbelief, Sango found it amusing, while Miroku made a remark about Inuyasha's past sex life.

Inuyasha, after glaring at the monk, pulled the crying woman away from him, his body rigid from the awkward hug. "Are you okay?" He repeated, saying it slower this time. This lady was nuts! She wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her dark green kimono top, still smiling. She nodded, but then, she acted as if she were dizzy… Lifting an arm out to Inuyasha, the woman fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked, innocently poking the strange woman with a stick. They had made camp in a large clearing, near a small river. After taking the woman to the camp, they had decided it was best that they take away her sword. When they looked in the bushes she came out of, the group also found a large pack filled with clothes, a little food and other necessities.

Kagome blanched, before answering, "Of course not Shippo! Don't be silly, she just had a fainting spell." Of course, it was a little worse than that. The woman was running a fever, although a small one, and was severely malnourished. Her long brown hair stuck to her forehead from sweat. As Kagome put a cool rag on the burning forehead, she heard a soft growl from above. Looking up into a nearby tree, she glared at the silver-haired in annoyance. "Inuyasha! Stop that! I told you, she's perfectly safe…" She sighed in exasperation, knowing that her words were falling on deaf ears.

"How can you say that? She reeks of _him_!" Inuyasha snarled for effect. Nobody needed to say who _he_ was. "It has to be a trap of some sort, Kagome." He glared at the girl, and then the air, not able to hold her fiery gaze.

Sango sighed, tired of this continuing debate. "Inuyasha, she's _human_… Ignoring that little girl, he would never tolerate a human." She motioned towards the sleeping woman. "Look at her! One swipe of the Tetsusaiga and she's done for… Really Inuyasha, don't be so paranoid."

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "That isn't a bad idea, Sango." He looked at Kagome pleadingly, while she stared back at him in anger. "Really, let's just kill her and get it over with…" Just as Kagome was about to utter _the word_, the wind changed. Instantly Inuyasha was on full alert mode, nose in the air and sword half drawn.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking around in worry. Miroku was gone looking for firewood, and Sango wasn't dressed to fight. If somebody attacked… Kagome didn't want to think about that. Inuyasha shushed her, walking towards Kagome and her patient.

His eyes glazed over, almost unseeing, as he bent down to the unknown woman. Shock on his face, he reached down and put an ear to her belly. Concentrating, he heard nothing. He sighed in relief. Then, he was horrified to smell it again… _'What the fuck?! Is my nose sick or something? There's no way that Sesshomaru would get a girl pregnant… Especially not a _human _girl.' _He sat back on his haunches, thinking. How could there be a pup but no heart beat?

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, peering at him with confusion. She looked back and forth between Inuyasha and the unconscious woman, clearly confused.

"I'm thinking…" He mumbled, staring off into space. Suddenly he felt a hand pat his head.

"You'll have to excuse our dear Inuyasha," Said Miroku, dumping his firewood into the fire pit. "He isn't used to thinking, so it's going to take awhile." He smiled, cleverly stepping out of reach of the hanyou's sharp claws.

"Shut it, monk! I'm busy…" Inuyasha growled out, and then proceeded to sniff the unconscious girl's stomach. Miroku went to sit next to Sango, who abruptly got up and went to play with Shippo and Kirara.

The fox demon trotted over to Inuyasha, sniffing as well. "Inuyasha," He began, "Why does the girl smell like a kit?" Silence fell over the clearing. Shippo looked around. "What? Why are you guys staring?" He asked, confused. "She smells like Sesshomaru's kit."

Miroku burst out laughing; falling off the log he was sitting on. After a while, he recovered, and said in a solemn voice, "I think you must be mistaken, Shippo. Lord Sesshomaru would _never_ mess around with a human."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Well, regardless, my nose doesn't lie. I'm 100% sure that she's pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup." More silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. "The good news is, the pup is dead."

Sighs of relief were made, until Kagome said, "What?! But- but she can't have had a miscarriage! Look at her! She can't be more than a month pregnant!" And it was true; the girl was almost stick thin, ignoring the slight bulge of small muscles.

Kagome was met with blank stares, before she elaborated, "She can't have lost the baby this early on in the pregnancy, its almost impossible!"

Inuyasha still looked confused. "But she didn't lose the baby, its right here…" He said as he gently poked the girl's stomach. "It's just dead, not lost. And she can't be more than a week pregnant; otherwise the smell of my asshole of a brother wouldn't be so strong.

"Wait a sec…" Kagome said, her eyes growing wide. "How far along did you say she was?"

"Uh… About a week, I'd say." Inuyasha said, _extremely_ uncomfortable with her gaze. She wasn't even looking at him, really; her eyes were blank, deep bottomless masses of chocolate.

"Umm…" Kagome began, her gaze still wide and unblinking. "In my time, we've learned that babies don't have heart beats at the beginning of pregnancy… But they're still alive."

At this point, many things simultaneously occurred. Shippo just stood there confused; Miroku was so shocked he almost stopped his arm, which at that moment had been trying to grope Sango. _Almost_. Sango was too surprised to stop the monk, and stopped moving, going rigid as a statue. Inuyasha let out his usual string of curses, throwing in some mainland swearing, too. Kirara scratched a flea, and the young woman sat up and said, "Where am I?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lord Sesshomaru growled, his poison whip flicking back and for across the small house. He had not realized how capable the miko he had hired was. There were wards all around the tiny hut, powerful ones.

But no ward, however powerful, had ever succeeded in coming between the great Sesshomaru and his prey. So, with his whip, he proceeded to melt the house, and whoever was inside. Finally, when all that stood before him was a pile of mush, he inwardly smirked and turned home. Now that _that_ was over, he intended to relax for a bit before he went after his half-breed brother. After that, all the demon lord had to worry about was killing Naraku. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of contentment. This had been a very good day. He proceeded to return to his castle, at a leisurely pace acquired from years of being in charge. The only thing that kept him from spending the remainder of the day outside was the fact that he doubted his imbecile retainer Jaken could take care of Rin for that long.

The walk back to the castle was calming. Sesshomaru spent most of the time in deep thought. First, he decided, he would make a vow _never_ to get drunk again, unless he was locked in the bottom of a pit, all alone. He would _not _allow himself to make the same mistakes again. Also, he would need to roam for a bit, to restock on supplies and money, as well as to recover the inner peace he had lost. _'But why,' _He asked himself, _'do I still feel this way? Why, when the girl is dead and gone?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes widened, before she stammered out an answer. "Yo-you fainted, an-and we took you t-to our campsite!" Her cheeks turned red, embarrassed about letting her surprise get to her.

The girl didn't seem to notice. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm sorry I fainted… I haven't been feeling well recently." She got up from that pallet she was on, leaning on Kagome for support. "Did you happen to retrieve my bags?"

Kagome didn't have time to answer, because suddenly she was pushed behind a very hostile half-demon. "Who are you?" He demanded, brandishing the Tetsusaiga. "Why have you been following us?" He growled, baring his fangs.

The woman looked down sadly, her eyes filling up with unshed tears. "My name is Kohana. I need your help with something…" She looked up at him, and he flinched, unable to hold his glare against a crying woman. "There was… a sleeping potion but it didn't work, and he was drinking… and now…" She motioned to his belly, looking solemn. "I knew that if he found out, the child would die. But he or she doesn't deserve it. My child didn't _choose_ to be… made." She sighed, sitting back down. "I was hoping you could protect me for a little while, in case Sesshomaru pursues me."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like, "Why me?" But Kagome wasn't sure. She stepped out from behind him, and asked, "But how did you know Sesshomaru in the first place?"

Kohana sighed, before replying, "I worked for him, when he was at his castle. I watched over the little girl, Rin, and taught her human customs. I also taught her some lessons in writing and etiquette, but we had barely started on those when I was… forced to leave."

Miroku went up to her, and, on one knee, said to her, "Never before have I met such a strong young woman as yourself. To go through these hardships, all alone… It must have been so hard on you. Would you give me the honor of bearing my child as well?"

However, she never got to answer, because at that moment, his head was brutally attacked by the fists of Sango and Kagome. "You horrible lecher!" Sango said, her face an angry red. Miroku apologized over and over, begging for forgiveness.

Kagome stopped her attack only long enough to apologize to the slightly traumatized woman. "I'm sorry… he asks that to every woman he meets." Then, in a mock-whisper, she added, "He's a bit touched in the head."

"I heard that!" The monk complained, rubbing his sore head.

Kagome looked at him and gave him the sweetest smile she could. "That was the point." She said, annunciating each word very carefully, as if talking to a very slow person. She looked back to Kohana. "But why did you come to _us_, of all people? Sesshomaru hates us."

Kohana looked bewilderedly at Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome. "Isn't it obvious?" She said. "In my entire life, I have never met anyone else willing to stand up to Lord Sesshomaru. Everyone else was too weak, or too cowardly." At that, she could have sworn that the hanyou's mouth twitched upwards in a half-smile. "So I figured, if anybody could protect me from my lord, then it would be him." She finished, indicating Inuyasha with her head.

He turned to look at her. "Hmph. So you're telling me that I should protect you because nobody else will?" He asked, glaring at her. She nodded, keeping her gaze steady. "Why should I? Why shouldn't I just kill you now and prevent my bastard of a half-brother's pup from ever being born?" He flexed his hands, his claws shining in the sunlight.

When Kohana spoke, it was with the unwavering confidence of something long thought about. "Because you would be defying his wishes. Because you would have leverage over him. Because," She paused, taking a breath. She _thought_ he would protect her, but now she wasn't so sure. "Because imagine how pissed he'd be when he found out I was still alive."

His smirk grew into a grin. _'Good…'_ Kohana thought to herself. _'He's listening! And maybe I'll get lucky, and the child will be ok after all.'_ Silently, she vowed to herself that she would never allow her child to be seriously wounded. She would keep the baby away from harm until it was ready for the world. She wasn't going to lose her only chance at a family.

"Alright. We'll help you and the pup." Inuyasha said, folding his arms in front of his chest. Kohana sighed in relief. So did Kagome, she noticed. It made her feel better to know that someone was on her side.

Suddenly, the young fox demon came up to her. "Hi! I'm Shippo." He said, looking up at her with bright green eyes. He climbed up her until he was on her shoulder, looking at her eye-to-eye. "Do you want to play with me? Inuyasha's no fun at all to play with. All he does is yell at me."

She smiled, relief filling her. _'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…_' She thought to herself. She would have a nice, safe home for a bit. She could finally relax.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


End file.
